


Blue Tooka Guy

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Clone Centric, Comedy, Gen, I like furries but people get angry when they're accused of being one and I think that's funny, Not Beta Read, Our favorite commanders and captain have a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: A small child gifts Rex a tooka plush after the 501st and 212th defend their planet. Rex is confused. Cody takes pictures.Cody shares pictures.Teasing ensues.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 430





	Blue Tooka Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiend/gifts).



**_Codifying Jedi Management uploaded confusedbaby.png_ **

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Oh?_

_BRB Gotta Howl: lol_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Beautiful. Like a senator being told they can’t bring their venomous electric exotic pet into their pod_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: The head tilt is adorably shiny true lol_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Cody!_

_Codifying Jedi Management: sucks to suck, Rex’ika_

_Codifying Jedi Management: next time don’t be such a shiny_

_Pondering Puns: the outer rim isn’t known for its image loading capabilities_

_Pondering Puns: What are we laughing at?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Rex obviously_

_Pondering Puns: yes obviously but what do I get to laugh at him about this time?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: why am I friends with any of you?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I kidnapped you remember?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Ah yes, forced tolerance_

_Pondering Puns: I repeat: what are we laughing at Rex for this time?_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: [ID: a picture of Rex on a street that is half-clean, half-destroyed from heavy fire. Rex is tilting his bucket like a shiny who just saw a jetii do Force Poodoo tm for the first time as he holds out a blue, white, and light grey tooka plush like Skywalker just handed him a bug for a snack. Right next to him is a small Kaleesh child looking up at him adoringly, obviously having just gifted the plush to him]_

_Pondering Puns: Ah yes. Rex. Shiny baby vod. That is called a toy. Children may gift them to other children. You’re supposed to say thank you._

_Codifying Jedi Management: lol_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I did! I said thank you!_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Yeah_

_Codifying Jedi Management: You said thank you_

_Rexy Time at 79s: What’s the catch here?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: How am I about to be destroyed?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: WHY ARE YOU STILL TYPING?!?!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: F in the chat for Rex_

_BRB Gotta Howl: preemptively_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: F_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: F_

_Pondering Puns: f_

_Rexy Time at 79s: T_T_

_Codifying Jedi Management: You said thank you like you had just come across the phrase for the first time in a cadet book and were stuttering to sound out the words. And then two seconds later you added “young citizen of The Republic. This is… [insert two seconds of glitching here] a very nice plush”. When the kid told you that was because the plush is a tooka you blanked for another three seconds before saying “indeed. It does appear to be a tooka” like a protocol droid. The kid kept smiling at you until you asked where their parents were in a worse deflection than Skywalker at the last senate thing he was at with Amidala._

_Rexy Time at 79s: HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR THAT?!?!?!_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I just asked Obi-Wan_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Jedi hearing I guess?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Kenobiii!!!!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: a protocol droid. Come on Rex I thought you were supposed to be the hick, not the robot. That’s Fox._

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: As bad as Skywalker? Really? That’s so pathetic I’m impressed_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Aw! Baby Rexy’s first present!_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: What the kriff do you mean I’m the robot, Wolffe?! I’m clearly the drunk!_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Cody’s the robot_

_Codifying Jedi Management: You called me “crueler than a Sith, with more judgement than Dooku” yesterday, Fox_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Outwardly vod, outwardly_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I’m outwardly tired. You’re the one who’s outwardly a robot_

_Codifying Jedi Management: unless Rex is receiving a gift, apparently_

_Pondering Puns: ah yes, back to what we actually came here to do_

_Pondering Puns: bully Rex_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I didn’t expect it!_

_Pondering Puns: Always expect the unexpected vod_

_Pondering Puns: Or else you’ll look like a shiny_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Skywalker gets random gifts!_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Kenobi gets random gifts!_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I don’t!_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Also they were weirdly excited about the fact that it was a tooka?_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: hyperfixation?_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I don’t think so? It was like they expected me to be excited about tookas more than they were excited about it?_

_BRB Gotta Howl: ?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ?_

_Pondering Puns: ??_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Hm…_

**_Codifying Jedi Management uploaded responsibleblues.png_ **

_Rexy Time at 79s: Cody!_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Aw! How cute!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: wow_

_Pondering Puns: The Outer Rim Is Not Known For Its Image Loading Capabilities_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: [ID: on the same street from before, but now Rex is standing next to Tano, Echo, and Hardcase. They are all talking and planning relief efforts. Rex is casually standing there with the tooka plush perched over his pauldron. Tano is visibly trying to hold in her laughter]_

_Pondering Puns: well that was a quick adoption_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I didn’t have anywhere else to put it!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: at least it will fit in with the 501st no problem_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: lol you’re right_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: the color scheme matches_

_BRB Gotta Howl: if the grey was darker it would match his kama too_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Hmmmm…_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Rex’ika is growing up so quickly_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I still remember when he’d sneak into my bunk and try to make blanket bastions after nightmares_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I hope you’re prepared for the next time the Negotiator and Resolute meet up, Kote_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I will gladly body slam you and your new pet Rex. You only had to ask_

_Rexy Time at 79s: First, I have 2 Jedi I don’t need any more responsibility like a pet_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Second, how dare_

_Rexy Time at 79s: You’re not allowed to hurt innocents_

_Codifying Jedi Management: tell that to the 212th’s shinies_

_BRB Gotta Howl: …_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: …_

_Rexy Time at 79s: …_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Don’t worry. They get over it_

_Pondering Puns: And people think I’m a hardass_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Found them!_

_Rexy Time at 79s: ?_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: ?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ?_

_Pondering Puns: ??_

_BRB Gotta Howl: Fox, I know you haven’t been in a battle for a while, but short orders need briefed context to be intelligible_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: thejediarehere.forums.net/skywalker/thread/32405934/Does-Anyone-Keep-Seeing-This-Blue-Clone_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: GAR.spaccit.holon/s/HeroNoFearo/thread/Does_Anyone_Know_Who_Blue_Clone_With_Tooka_Looking_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: memecache.net/archive/meme/BlueTookaGuy_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Kriff you Wolffe_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Just read the karking memes_

_Rexy Time at 79s: …_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Why????_

_Codifying Jedi Management: lolololololol_

_Codifying Jedi Management: But like actually, Obi-Wan looked over here concerned because I’m actually laughing out loud_

_BRB Gotta Howl: That is beautiful_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Amazing. Rex is a net star and he’s called Blue Tooka Guy_

_Pondering Puns: I had to go stand in the line of fire to get good enough signal to load memes and it was worth it_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Kriff all of you_

_Rexy Time at 79s: Especially you Ponds_

_Rexy Time at 79s: I can’t believe you almost died just so you could bully me_

_Pondering Puns: It would have been a worthy death_

_Pondering Puns: But we’re actually in a lull due to some flash bangs_

_Pondering Puns: so I didn’t even really get shot at_

**_Codifying Jedi Management changed Rexy Time at 79s’s name to Blue Tooka Guy_ **

**_Blue Tooka Guy changed their name to Rex Is Not Amused Or Blue_ **

**_Codifying Jedi Management changed Rex Is Not Amused Or Blue’s name to Blue Tooka Guy_ **

**_Codifying Jedi Management locked Blue Tooka Guy’s name. only admins can change it! :)_ **

_Blue Tooka Guy: They’re shriek hawk eyes!_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Nope. Not anymore. They’re tooka ears now_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Our cute baby CT bro, cute and cuddly like a tooka_

_BRB Gotta Howl: The angle you put them at does actually make them look like tooka ears lol_

_Pondering Puns: the cuddliest. The tooka-est. Rex who? I only know Blue Tooka Guy_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I hate you all so much._

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Does this mean he’s joining the Not A Furry club?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I AM NOT A FURRY!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: He already knows his lines_

_Codifying Jedi Management: lol_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I blame everything on you Cody_

_Blue Tooka Guy: This is the worst day of my life since I got decanted_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Wait no, actually this is the worst day since I met you, **@Codifying Jedi Management**!_

**_Codifying Jedi Management uploaded twotookasintheirnaturalhabitat.png_ **

_Blue Tooka Guy: CODY!_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Okay that one is actually adorable_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Kriff. No wonder random kids want to give you tooka plushies_

_BRB Gotta Howl: If random people of parenting-age or older start doing it, have your general check over any gifts with the force_

_Blue Tooka Guy: ???_

_BRB Gotta Howl: just trust me_

_BRB Gotta Howl: Also I want you to know that this will be all I ever think about when speaking with you_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Why haven’t I left this chat yet?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ;)_

_Blue Tooka Guy: …_

_Blue Tooka Guy: That is a good point_

_Pondering Puns: do I have to throw myself into the middle of a firefight again to know what we’re talking about or??_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Whoops_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: sorry Ponds!_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: [ID: a picture of Rex in much dustier armor than before, curled up on top of a crate for a tookanap, simultaneously hugging the tooka plush and using it as a pillow. The tooka plush is noticeably cleaner than Rex or their surroundings]_

_Pondering Puns: hahahahahahaha_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I. Repeat. They’re shriek hawk eyes!_

_Blue Tooka Guy: You know? Jaig eyes?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: An honor for courage in battle?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Okay Mandaboo_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I’m Mandalorian!_

_Blue Tooka Guy: You’re Mandalorian, Kote!_

_Blue Tooka Guy: We’re all kriffing Mandalorians culturally!_

_Blue Tooka Guy: None of us are mandaboos_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Although the mandaboos in those forum threads were right about it_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Not that the holonet payed attention apparently…_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Okay Blue Tooka Guy_

_Blue Tooka Guy: ASBJDLKABAHLK_

_Pondering Puns: lol_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: lol_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: lolol_

_BRB Gotta Howl: lol_

_Blue Tooka Guy: The next time. 501st and 212th meet up. I will get Fives and Echo. And we will body slam and dog pile you. And then you’ll know how it feels._

_Codifying Jedi Management: That would require you to explain that you’re Blue Tooka Guy to them though_

_BRB Gotta Howl: lolol_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: rofl_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: lolol_

_Pondering Puns: rofl_

_Pondering Puns: but literally_

_Pondering Puns: just had to roll down a hill to retreat_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Should you even be in this chat right now?_

_Pondering Puns: we’re going through really small canyons_

_Pondering Puns: the clankers are either right there or nowhere to be seen_

_Pondering Puns: so it’s either a firefight with a lot of shooting or walking around with no shooting_

_BRB Gotta Howl: Ponds will be Ponds which means he’ll be fine_

_Blue Tooka Guy: You CCs are really something else, huh?_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Compared to your ARCs or Skywalker or Tano?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Yes. You all are somehow worse in many ways_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I think it’s because your competency has granted you a bit of reasonableness_

_Blue Tooka Guy: which does not bind you but rather you use as another weapon to whip out whenever you can use it against someone_

_Codifying Jedi Management: sounds about right_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Yep_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Thank you Rex! We’ll be sure to only use it against you for fun things!_

_BRB Gotta Howl: I think you mean Blue Tooka Guy_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: whoops right_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Thank you, Blue Tooka Guy! We’ll be sure to only use it against you for fun things!_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Like this?_

_Pondering Puns: Yep_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Yep_

_BRB Gotta Howl: Yep_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Yep_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Why did you even bother to ask?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: You all survive on craziness_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I survive on pointless hope_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Sure ad’ika_

_Codifying Jedi Management: I’m pretty sure you survive on that awful tea_

_Codifying Jedi Management: That I still can’t tell if you’re providing Obi-Wan or if he’s providing you_

_Codifying Jedi Management: It has a mushroom derivative and more caffeine content than caf_

_Blue Tooka Guy: In my defense I have to keep up with Skywalker and Tano and keep Echo and Fives from causing too much trouble while still doing paperwork_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: f Blue Tooka Guy_

_BRB Gotta Howl: f Blue Tooka Guy_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: F Blue Tooka Guy_

_Pondering Puns: f BTG_

_Blue Tooka Guy: …_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Thanks -_-_

_Blue Tooka Guy: also the mushroom derivative is for water absorption and flavor_

_Blue Tooka Guy: not drugging purposes_

_Codifying Jedi Management: uh huh_

_BRB Gotta Howl: sure ad’ika_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: If I had a credit for every time I heard that kind of thing…_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: I mean… Cody’s said that his general is a bit like a tooka before_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: Yes_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: and BTG is Blue **Tooka** Guy_

_Pondering Puns: waiting for the punchline_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: perhaps it’s not mushrooms so much as tookanip in there lol_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ALDSKJGL;SJ_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: lololol_

_Pondering Puns: that’s a good punchline, I will admit_

_BRB Gotta Howl: It would explain a lot about the GAR’s resident tookas lol_

_Codifying Jedi Management: It definitely would_

_Codifying Jedi Management: hey **@Blue Tooka Guy** , do you and my tooka general share tookanip?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: ???_

_Codifying Jedi Management: **@Blue Tooka Guy**_

_Pondering Puns: **@Blue Tooka Guy**_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: **@Blue Tooka Guy**_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: **@Blue Tooka Guy**_

_BRB Gotta Howl: **@Blue Tooka Guy** where do you get your tookanip stash from_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Kote._

_Blue Tooka Guy: I will end you._

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: Not that I don’t want video of that, but Bly was the one to make the tookanip connection_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: Don’t throw me in front of the speeder!_

_Codifying Jedi Management: What did I do?_

_Codifying Jedi Management: this time specifically_

_BRB Gotta Howl: lol_

_Blue Tooka Guy: Y̶̮̦̥̜̽ọ̵͆̐̿ù̴͚̖̜͊ ̵̨͚̱͓͛͆̊͒K̵͖͇͌̆n̸̡͙̩͑o̵͙̰͂̓̉̂w̵̝̬͍̄̔ ̸͍̤̯̪̏̋̕W̴̰̤͝h̷̍̽̉͜ḁ̴̧̼̆͠t̴̤̅ ̸̨̱̤̎̓Y̵̩͌ổ̸̳̈û̴̠ ̶͔͍͂̒͠Ḑ̷̫̮̹̃̀͝i̵̺̎d̸̪͠_

_BRB Gotta Howl: well kriff_

_Codifying Jedi Management: oh lol_

_Codifying Jedi Management: 501 works fast huh?_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: ?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: AKLJSGEJDSKDJ_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: I agree with Bly: ?_

_Pondering Puns: ?_

_BRB Gotta Howl: oh this is going to be good I’m sure_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I just received a request for the next batch of ship art touchups that we’re doing once we’re back in hyperspace and what was the last minute addendum for the Obex II’s noseart?_

_Blue Tooka Guy: A blue tooka playing with my kriffing buc’ye_

_Blue Tooka Guy: and a banner saying “cuddly and courageous” in mando’a_

_Codifying Jedi Management: hahahahahahahahaha_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I WILL END YOU_

_Pondering Puns: lololol_

_BRB Gotta Howl: hahahaha_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: lolololol_

_Killer Fetish Not Twilek Fetish: lolololol_

_BRB Gotta Howl: Just give in_

_BRB Gotta Howl: It’s not worth the fight, trust me vod’ika_

_BRB Gotta Howl: this is the curse of all members of the not a furry club_

_Foxtrot Me Some Whiskey: You know, I actually did see a shriek hawk/tooka hybrid near a furry convention once_

_Blue Tooka Guy: I’M NOT A FURRY!_


End file.
